Consumers have an ever-increasing array of options for consuming media content, in terms of the types of media content (e.g., video, audio, text, etc.), providers of the media content, and devices for consuming media content. Media content providers are becoming increasingly sophisticated and effective at providing media content quickly and reliably to consumers.
Media content is often streamed over networks using adaptive bitrate streaming for playback on viewer devices. Different viewer devices might request playback of the same media content. For example, a television and a smartphone might play back the same movie. However, smartphones have relatively smaller display screens than televisions. Unfortunately, some media content might be difficult to watch on a smaller display screen.